Zayn Malik
Zain Javadd "Zayn" Malik (born January 12 ,1993) is from West Lane, Bradford, England. Born to British Pakistani father Yaser and an English mother, Tricia Malik (née Brannan), he has three sisters Doniya, Waliyha and Safaa. He grew up in East Bowling, located south of the Bradford city centre. Malik was a pupil at Lower Fields Primary School in East Bowling and went to Tong High School, a state comprehensive school.He stated that as a child "I was a bit of a handful when I was a kid because I was quite hyperactive. Even in the house my mum used to put me in my pram because I was so full-on." His mother revealed growing up: "Zayn was always playing music on his computer and singing along to it for hours." Malik didn't fit in at his first two schools due to his mixed heritage, revealing that when he and his sister moved schools he felt he fit in better.In 2010, Malik auditioned as a solo candidate for the seventh series of The X Factor. His audition was initially not broadcast, but was shown after the series ended on companion show The Xtra Factor. Malik was noted for becoming nervous in bootcamp, and when he was told he had to dance, he decided to remain backstage, effectively running the risk of elimination. Cowell noticed Malik missing from the dance routine and went backstage and convinced him to return. At bootcamp Malik failed to qualify for the "Boys" category and was put in One Direction. On forming One Direction, Malik said "I didn't think I would ever be in a group. But when I was there and it was happening, and I knew the lads a bit, there was no way I was going to say 'no'." On auditioning for the X Factor, Malik, said "I was looking for an experience". He cites urban music as his main musical influence. Growing up, he was into R&B and rap. For his X Factor audition, he performed the Mario R&B song "Let Me Love You". He as well as other members of One Direction further notes artists such as Bruno Mars, as a "dream collaborator".Malik dated fellow X Factor contestant, Rebecca Ferguson, which caused controversy due to the six year age difference. The relationship ended after four months together. In November 2011, Ferguson addressed the media interest, saying: "When I was in a relationship with Zayn it was quite hard, but it comes with it. Me and Zayn just grew apart. I wish him all the best." Malik likes to draw cartoons and collect comic books, 'I’m into comic books,' he told Vevo Lift. "I used to collect them when I was younger – it’s quite a geeky thing I think." Malik smokes cigarettes. In late 2011, Metro reported that his New Years' resolution was to quit smoking, saying "I definitely to quit smoking. I need to do it." He has seven tattoos: a Yin Yang on his wrist, a picture of crossed fingers on his forearm, his grandfather's name Walter in Arabic on his chest, a "born lucky" symbol, a playing card on his stomach, a silver fern on his neck and an inscription across his collarbone. On the latter, Malik tweeted that it meant "be true to who you are".